


Conversations

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 08:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8482591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Prompt: "I'm pregnant."





	

“I’m pregnant.”

The words made Jango’s heart stutter in his chest and his eyes were huge as they met Obi-Wan’s through the comm.  “You’re _shitting_ me,” he hissed, already running through every option he could think of.  Kenobi was human, right?  That wasn’t _possible._

“Well, yes, but it got your attention, didn’t it?”  Obi-Wan’s smile was mocking, and it only made Jango want to reach through the hologram and strangle him.

“I’m going to kriffing murder you, you hear me, Jedi?”  He was too kriffing old for that kind of a scare.  He wouldn’t _mind_  another kid, and Boba was almost old enough to go off on his own anyway, but gods all.  “Now what in the galaxy did you need me awake for?”

“One of your friends tried to finish the job for you tonight.  I’d like a name so I can return the favor, if you don’t mind.”


End file.
